SuperHuman
by chrissaxjayray
Summary: Chad is a human who is best friends with a werewolf & in love with a vampire. How can anything go wrong? If you dont count the fact an evil vampire is after you and your 14 year old sister is in a imprint triad. Hmmm? Twilight Involed
1. Trailer

_**Super Human Trailer...**_

_**What if you could live forever?**_

_***shows Troy standing on a cliff looking over the land***_

_**What would you live for??**_

_***show's Troy and Sharpay talking***_

_**Troy: Sharpay I've been a vampire for almost 3000 years! I tired of being alone!**_

_**Sharpay: Don't you think I feel the same way?!?**_

_**When you only live once...**_

_***shows Chad in school***_

_**How do you find the one?...**_

_***Show's Chad talking to Zeke***_

_**Chad: How do you know you're in love??**_

_**Zeke: I don't know... You just know.**_

_***shows Chad and Troy meeting***_

_**Chad: Sorry I didn't see you**_

_**Sharpay: Obviously!**_

_**Troy: Sharpay...**_

_**Zeke: Hey don't need to be a BITCH!**_

_**Chad: Zeke come on their not worth it *pulls Zeke away***_

_***show's Troy and Chad at a party***_

_**Troy: Hey you wanna dance?!**_

_**Chad: Umm... Sure.**_

_***Show's them dancing then kissing***_

_**But Being a Vampire and being in love isn't the best mix.**_

_***shows Troy being held back while Chad's on the floor* **_

_**Troy: Chad!!**_

_**Gabriella: You should of suck to your own kind Troy *about to bit Chad's neck***_

_**Troy: NO!!**_

_**Super Human...**_


	2. CHAPTER ONE

Super Human

Chapter One – The Beggining

Chad Christian Danforth – Human (18)

Troy Cullen – Vampire (3000//19)

Zeke Wolfrick Baylor – Werewolf (19)

Jacob Jason Black – Werewolf (17)

Samantha Rain Danforth – Human (14)

Sharpay Cullen – Vampire (3000//19)

Gabriella – Vampire (3000//19)

Bella Swan – Human (18)

Sam Uley – Werewolf (20)

Chad Danforth sat in his bedroom. He kept thinking about the same thing. Love.

Was it even real?

He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Chad!!"

Chad's eyes shot open when he heard his best friend Zeke tapped on his bedroom window. Chad got up and opened the window and let Zeke get through.

"Hey Mate." Zeke smiled as he put on one of his tops he had hidden in Chad's draws.

"Hey Pup." Chad laughed

Zeke smiled at Chad's silly nickname for him.

"So what's up? Shouldn't you be with Jake?" Chad asked as he sat on his bed

"I was but I needed to check on my best friend & on my imprint." Zeke chuckled.

"I still can't believe you and Jacob have imprinted on my little sister. Is it some sort of Imprint love triangle?" Chad asked rubbing his hair

"Yeah but we all love each other even if Sammi hasn't realised it yet." Zeke smirked

"She's only 14 she doesn't even know what colour she likes let alone the fact she's in love with two guys who also happen to be in love with each other and love her at the same time!" Chad laughed

"Shut up!" Zeke glared. "Anyways Werewolves will wait forever for their imprint. I & Jacob are only 2/3 of what we need to be."

Chad sighed and lay back down on his bed.

"What's up Chad?" Zeke asked

"Nothing... I just wish I was a werewolf. I mean you guys just imprint and you with the person forever... But with humans, you might miss you one shot at love because you didn't look hard enough."

"Don't worry Chad... You'll find someone I promise." Zeke smiled

"Yeah..."

"Chad... Don't worry about it. You'll find someone..."

Chad nodded as Zeke crept out of the window and phased into a wolf before running to meet Jacob in the woods.

The Next Day

"Morning Chaddy" Samantha Danforth smiled at her older brother as he ran down the stairs.

"Morning Sammi" Chad kissed her head and picked up a slice of toast.

"Chad do you mind giving me a ride to LaPush?" Samantha asked her older brother.

"Erm... Sure if you don't mind me stopping to pick up Zeke. We're hanging out there today."

"You know what it doesn't matter. I'll walk there." Samantha quickly headed for the door only to be stopped by Chad.

"Sam what's wrong?"

"Nothing.. It's just I think I like Zeke..." Samantha then ran out of the door and disappeared around the block. Chad smiled and got into his truck before heading over to Zeke's place.

"Whatever Manson!!!" Zeke shouted as he ran out of his house and climbed into Chad's truck.

"What was that about?" Chad laughed as he pulled out of Zeke's drive way.

"Nothing just Manson being Manson. He still doesn't like that fact I'm in a triad." Zeke sighed as he stared out the window.

"A triad?" Chad asked

"Jacob, Sammi & I are a triad. Three people in love and together even if we're not together yet."

"Well I don't think you're going to have to wait long..." Chad smiled as he parked by the beach.

"What do you mean?" Zeke asked as he followed his best friend down to the coast.

"Sammi told me she liked you today."

Zeke's expression changed into a huge smile.

"What?! This is great now all she has to do is realise she loves Jacob too and we can all be together!" Zeke laughed.

"Calm down man. It's proberly only a crush." Chad said as he watched the waves.

"NO it's not this is it! As soon as she falls for Jake we done. We can be together!" Zeke smiled...

With Samantha

Sammi carried on walking through town. She was meant to be going to La Push but she couldn't go, knowing they'd both be there and knowing the guys she loves are in love with each other. A tear slowly fell down her cheek. She quietly wiped it away as she came to the woods. She carried on walking deeper into the woods. Soon it started to rain and she was soaked after only 5 minutes in the rain. She kept on walking until she came to a clearing, she stopped walking and lay down on the ground on cried herself to sleep.

The Next Day

Chad ran down stairs and saw his mother crying & holding the family photo that usually hung on the wall in the living room.

"Mom? Mom what happened?" Chad ran over and hugged his weeping mother.

"She's missing..." Mrs Danforth cried.

Chad knew she was talking about. Chad had 4 brothers and only 1 sister... Sammi.

Chad ran from the room and ran to Zeke's house.

"Zeke! Zeke open up!" Chad pounded on the door as tears fell down his cheeks. Zeke opened the door.

"She's missing! Sammi's missing!" Chad cried into Zeke's chest.

"Chad you stay here... I'll call Jake and we'll find her... I promise." Zeke ran down the drive way and headed to La Push. Chad ran back to his home where he waited for his little sister to come home.

With Samantha

Sammi awoke in the same clearing she fell asleep in the day before but it felt cold... Too cold. Sammi quickly got up and looked around. That's when she saw them. A pair of ice blue eyes. Sammi screamed as a man with pale skin and short brown hair appeared out of the fog.

"What do you want?" Sammi cried

"You" The man replied.

Sammi screamed again as he grabbed her by her throat and threw her across the clearing.

"Chad..." Sammi cried.

"Who is this Chad?" The man asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Chad..."

The man slowly knelt down in front of Sammi and put his hands on the side of her head. He looked deep into her thoughts and memories until he came to the image of a boy around 18 years old with dark skin & deep brown eyes.

"Troy..." Sam whispered the man quickly pulled his hands away.

"How do you know my name?" Troy asked.

"I saw... You're a vampire." Sammi looked into the icy blue eyes.

Before Troy could say anything else a pair of wolves appeared in the clearing. The bigger one had dark black fur and bright red eyes, the smaller of the two had light brown fur with chocolate eyes. Sammi quickly stood in front of Troy.

"STOP" She screamed at the wolves who were ready to attack.

"_Sammi move away from the vampire!" _Zeke's voice sounded in Sammi's head.

"NO" Sammi shouted back. "He won't hurt us!"

Troy watched as this little girl. The girl he was about to feed on was defending him.

"_Sammi do as we say!"_ Jacob shouted into Sammi's head

"NO" Sammi screamed at the two wolves. Sammi slowly turned around to face Troy. "I know your name... And I know why you looked inside my thoughts. I know who you seek." Samantha smiled up at Troy who slowly nodded he head before disappearing into the woods. Once Troy was gone Zeke turned back into a human and walked over to Sammi.

"Do you know what he is?!"

Sammi smiled and nodded.

"Yes... He is Chad's future love."

With Chad

Chad and his mother sat in the kitchen waiting for Sammi to come home. Just then the door flew open and angry Sammi stormed inside followed by two angry werewolves.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!" Samantha shouted

"YES I CAN!" Zeke yelled back

"AND WHO ARE YOU TO ME! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER OR MY BROTHER! YOU'RE NOT ANYTHING TO ME!" Sammi shouted as she ran to her room. Zeke sighed, her words hurt him more than anything.

"Zeke we should go..." Jake pulled Zeke out of the door and walked back into the woods followed by Zeke. Chad ran upstairs to Sammi's room.

"Sam what was that about?"

"Nothing!" Sam shouted at her older brother.

"Yes it was. How can you say to the guy you love he doesn't mean anything to you?!" Chad shouted back.

"Because he doesn't love me, they both don't. I'm in love with two guys who want nothing to do with me." Sammi cried.

Chad calmed down and hugged his baby sister. "Sammi they do love you... They both love you, maybe one day you'll find out how much... They both imprinted on you and then they imprinted on each other..."

Sam didn't say anything... She just nodded and then hugged her big brother.

Two Days Later at East High

"Urgh I hate school!!" Zeke shouted as he slammed his books down on the lunch table.

"Hmmm.." Chad nodded before sitting down next to his best friend.

"I wish Jacob was here... Why does he have to go to West High?! Where's Sammi?" Zeke looked around the lunch room before looking back to Chad

"Zeke she's 14. Where do you think she is?" Chad smirked. Zeke sighed he'd forgot that Sammi was still in middle school.

"I guess you're just stuck with me" Chad patted Zeke's back before eating some of his lunch

"Hey Guys" Chad smiled when he saw Bella Swan sit down next to them. Bella was their friend form Pre – K. She knew all about Werewolves seeing that she was dating the alpha of Zeke's pack Sam Uley.

"Hey Bells" Chad smiled

"Hey Bella" Zeke groaned

"Let me guess Zeke's upset because he misses his imprints... Awww" Bella smiled

"Shut up Bella... You don't know what's it like to be away from them..." Zeke moaned

"Okay whatever you say" Bella sighed before turning to Chad "Have you seen them?" Bella asked.

"Seen who Bells?" Chad asked

"The New Kids. The Cullen Twins. They are so amazingly good looking!" Bella giggled.

"Really?" Chad rolled his eyes before eating some of his French fries.

"Yep. The girl is like a model. She has long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She's real pale but it works for her. Same for the guy. But he is a little bit tanned and he has brown hair, but the bith have the same blue eyes."

Chad laughed as Bella continued to talk about the two new kids.

"Bella enough with the new kids okay" Zeke sighed

Bella stuck her tongue out at him just as the bell rang. Zeke, Bella and Chad left the lunch room and headed to their lessons. After saying goodbye to Bella, Zeke && Chad carried on their way to study hall. Chad suddenly bumped to someone making all his books fall to the floor.

"Sorry I didn't see you" Chad said as he picked up his books with the help of Zeke.

"Obviously" a girl shouted. Chad slowly stood up and saw who had bumped into. His heart stopped when he looked at the male of the two. He had icy blue eyes and deep brown hair. He slowly looked at Chad before turning back to his sister.

"Sharpay..." he whispered

"Hey don't need to be such a bitch, he said he was sorry" Zeke shouted at the blonde girl who Chad now knew her name was Sharpay

"Well he should have been watching where he was going!" Sharpay shouted at Zeke.

"Sharpay that's enough!" the boy shouted at his sister

"Come on Zeke, they're not worth it." Chad pulled Zeke away from the two && continued to walk down the hall.

"What was that Troy?! You did nothing!" Sharpay screamed at her twin brother who was still watching Chad

"That was me trying to keep a low profile Shar" Troy turned back to his sister before walking ahead.

After School with Chad

Chad stood outside East Middle School as he waited for Sammi to come out of school. He smiled when he saw his little sister running over to him.

"Hey Chad" She grinned

"Hey Kiddo" Chad hugged her before getting into his truck.

"Chad do you think I could maybe stay at Bella's tomorrow night?" Sammi asked as Chad pulled out of the parking lot.

"Erm... Sure you going to have to ask mom though" Chad smiled and continued to drive. The rest of the drive they talked about their days and what they were going to do over the weekend. Chad slowly pulled up to his house and parked his truck in the driveway. He stopped when he saw flashing police lights all around the house. Chad quickly got out of his truck and ran to the house.

"Chad?" Sammi asked as she watched her big brother run towards their house.

Chad ran past the many police men and ran through the front door. His heart stopped when he saw the place covered in blood and his mother's broken body lying across the floor. His eyes filled with tears at the sight. Sammi ran in and stopped when she saw her mother.

"Mom?" Sammi cried as a police man covered their mother's body with a black blanket.

Chad pulled Sammi into a hug as she cried. How could this of happened?

Chad and Sammi watched as their mothers body was taken to the ambulance and watched as it drove off.

Chad's Provo

"Chad... Sam..." Charlie Swan chef of police walked over to us and hugged us before telling us to get into his car. He drove us over to his place where we saw Bella running out, tears pouring down her face. As I got out she hugged me and I cried into her shoulder, Bella let go and hugged Sammi to before taking her inside. I stayed outside and sat on the front steps of the Swan's house. I cried into my hands. _How could she be gone?..._

"Chad?" I looked up and saw Zeke and Jacob standing next to each other.

"I'll go see Sammi" Jake hugged me before running into the Swan's house in search for Sam.

"Chad..." Zeke pulled me into a giant hug. He let me cry into his chest. _Why did this happen to us?_

Later that night

Normal Provo

Chad watched as Zeke && Jacob hugged Sammi as she cried on Bella's bed. He sighed before walking down to the guest room where he was staying. He could believe his mother was gone... No one told him who she died but she was gone... Chad slowly sat on his bed and cried again.

"Chad..." Chad looked up when he heard his name. No one was in the room... Chad wiped away his tears and lay down on the bed and slowly closed his eyes.

"Chad..."

Next Time – Chad and Sammi have the funeral for their mother and officially move in with the Swans. Sammi has stopped talking and Chad is lost. Will meeting a certain vampire change that?


End file.
